The computer implemented method and system disclosed herein, in general, relates to a viewer response system. More particularly, the computer implemented method and system disclosed herein relates to supplying multimedia content to a client device of a viewer and confirming that the entire multimedia content has been viewed by the viewer.
Media service providers can reach viewers of their media services through a wide spectrum of technologies and devices such as general packet radio service (GPRS), 3G or other internet enabled cellular phones, computers with connection to the internet, and televisions with digital set top boxes. Using this outreach, media service providers earn revenue from product and service companies seeking to advertise their products and services through the media services. However, the efforts of the media service providers to advertise products and services may not achieve optimum results as the viewers may not view or may not be interested in viewing the multimedia content, for example, a video of the advertised products or services. This in turn reduces the outreach of companies seeking to advertise their products and services to potential customers through media services, and may lead to reduced revenue for both the companies that advertise their services through the media service providers, and for the media service providers. Also, product and service companies can not confirm whether the viewers viewed the advertisements, since the advertisements are delivered to remote devices. Current viewer measurement systems only provide passive viewer measurement based on whether the advertisement is played on the devices or not, but not based on whether the viewers have attentively viewed the advertisement.
Therefore, there is a need for a computer implemented method and system that enables the media service providers to confirm that a viewer viewed multimedia content such as advertisements on a client device, and encourages the viewer to provide the confirmation that in turn reflects the interest of the viewer in the advertisements.